


By The Light of The Silvery Moon

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Dom!Harry, M/M, Mates, Ron and Hermione are there somewhere, Supernatural Bonds, harry is 18, sub!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of going through the same ritual is it finally his turn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Light of The Silvery Moon

   They met at the Heel Stone. Silent. Eyes downcast. Heads bowed, covered by the hoods of their simple unadorned robes.

   The procession began at exactly eleven o'clock, led by the wizened old wizard in his cobalt blue robe, the usual twinkle missing in his blue eyes gave proof to the somberness of the occasion. He was followed by fifteen young witches and wizards between the ages of seventeen and twenty, their virginal white robes flowing softly behind them as they walked. Three blood-red robed figures marched silently behind the Youths, two more were interspersed among the black robed figures and the remaining three Witnesses would trail at the last of the procession and close the circle. Twenty-two Elementals, clad in black robes, once more walked the familiar path ahead of them. Almost directly in the middle if this lineup one figure clenched his hands tightly at his sides wondering if this would finally be his year.  
   Earlier that day, sunset to be exact, the Elder and Witnesses had met to reconstruct the Circle of Elemental Blessing for the yearly ritual. The doorway had been completed with the Ritual Stone placed a few feet away from what the muggles called the "slaughter stone," as if the Elementals would allow any bloodshed on such an ancient artifact, in this sacred circle. The Witnesses had brought the Youths and sequestered them with a small invisibility charm to conceal them from the Elementals. Or to conceal the Elementals from them. The Elementals had arrived a short time later, cleansed and naked save the simple black hooded robes. There was no sound as the ritual began, the Youths had already been instructed as to what to expect and what was expected of them. He could almost visualize exactly what was happening as the line progressed.  
   A hundred feet past the Heel stone, Albus would pass through the doorway, signaling the beginning of the Blessing. Another hundred feet, past the towering monoliths and smaller bluestones, he would pause at the open end of the horseshoe shaped arrangement, waiting for the Youths to take their place. As they passed through the doorway, their white robes would shimmer and change color; green as the grass, black as the night sky, blue as the ocean, fire orange, or shimmering silver. Often there were one or two robes that stayed white. Place holders. The ritual insisted on each place being filled and place holders were used when no Elemental or Youth was available. The Youths would then continue forward, to the right of the Elder and moving along a path between the five trilithons and fifteen inner horseshoe of bluestones, taking their place behind a bluestone. The red robed Witnesses did not follow the Elder and Youths, instead turning north between the monoliths and first set of bluestones to circle around the Blessing Ring. The black robed figures followed until each witch or wizard stood behind a bluestone. It was the same every Winter Solstice. As each black robed figure made the circle, their eyes scanned the Youths, narrowing in on the three that stood in front of a specific trilithon, their only concern being if all three youths wore a colored robe as they were unable to see the faces of the Youths themselves. The first Elementals to enter the ring were the Gnomus, identified by their shorter, sometimes stockier build. The Sylvestras followed, their tall bodies seeming to float along as the air they represented. The procession ended with the entry of the Vulcanus, often referred to as the Salamanders among other Elemantals due to their tendency to be long and lean. They were preceded by the fluidly moving Undine, their small bodies lean and sensual. And in the middle of these four groups, nestled between two Witnesses, were the Quintessence. Like sulfur, the stone that burned, or mercury, the metal that was liquid, a perfect unity of two different Elementals, rare and exotic. All here for the same reason. To be blessed with a mate.  
   The procession, as usual, was slow and nerve wrecking for the man in the middle. The grass caressing his bare feet as he walked among the other Quintessence, all between the ages of twenty-five and sixty unlike the other Elementals who were usually bonded by the time they reached their thirtieth year. He finally passed through the doorway and felt the surge of power this magical place held. He dropped the warming charm he had cast almost an hour ago, the magic creating enough warmth even on the cold English December night. He felt the power of the Blessing Circle enveloping him with each step forward. He reached the outer circle and furtively stretched his fingers out to brush the rough stone as he passed through the portal. There was a soft gasp from the wizard in front of him and his head shot up. It took him less than a second to take in his surroundings.  
   The shadows cast by the large stone pillars were fought back by the blue glow that emanated from the bluestones reflecting the half moons light. Three green robed youth stood in front of the far left trilithon, three more black clad stood besides them. On his right, six more figures stood in front of their assigned trilithon, three in orange, three in blue. But it was the three central figures that had caused his fellow Quintessence to react. Two white robed figures stood on either side of a single silver robed figure. His heart sank. He could do the math. Six Quintessence, one silver robed Youth. He would be returning home alone again. It had been five years since a silver robed figure had stood in front of the central trilithon, would he have to wait another five? Or would he be like so many others before him and never find a mate among the Quintessence? He could change next year. Give up his spot to another Quintessence and opt to choose his mate from one of his other elements. A nice Sylph to match his height or a Vulcanus to match his temperament. But he had always hoped for a True Match. A Gnomus/Undine to counter his traits. Four elements joining together, creating a true Aether, the rarest of all Elementals. He finally reached his stone and a peace settled over the Circle, the participants seemed to hold their breaths as they waited.  
    It seemed an eternity as they waited for the midnight hour and the gates to open, each trilithon opening to call forth a Youth and an Elemental, each entering from their own side into a world made just for them. They would stay in their private world until they had agreed to accept the bond or deny it before exiting through the Ritual doorway. Of those that accepted the bond, some chose to return to the Circle and approach the alter and Elder to finalize their bond while others chose to wait, sealing their bond in a formal ceremony with friends and family. He waited patiently along with everyone else, looking around as much as he could without moving his head. He paused as he caught the Elder's eye through his own trilithon portal. Had Albus just winked at him? He had to hold back a snort. Sometimes the man was just plain ridiculous. This was a formal and solemn ritual, not the time for twinkling eyes and hidden smirks. Really!  
   An eerie calm seemed to fall over the meadow and he knew it was time. His eyes stared forward as faint lights began to glow in the doorways of the trilithons and the Elder began a soft chant, a prayer of benediction and blessing. He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and knew some of the Elementals were being called forward by their mates. He blinked as a pale white light began to fill the doorway of the trilithon in front of him. The silver clad Youth had been rewarded a mate. Jealousy shot through him at his fellow Quintessence and he waited for one of them to move. He was beginning to wonder if the Circle had made a mistake when a gasp was pulled from him. Need, overwhelming and almost incapacitating, filled him. He felt a tug and was moving before he even registered what was happening. He had been chosen. He briefly wondered who his mate was and which of them would be the Bearer. He walked towards the portal, the light almost blinding in its intensity. He stepped through and everything was dark.

   He blinked as the brightness was suddenly gone, adjusting his eyes to the darkness, and took in his surroundings. He was still in the Circle but was now at the opening of the horseshoe facing the doorway. A bright glow, different from the portal light, fell across the Circle, bathing everything in a silver light. He looked up. Where a half moon had floated as he stepped through the portal, a full moon now glowed overhead.  
   "It's beautiful isn't it?"  
   He turned sharply to see the still hooded figure standing in front of the alter. The Youth reached up and pulled the hood of his robe back. His breath caught at familiar green eyes, framed with those annoying round spectacles, and messy black hair that he had so often imagined running his own fingers through. How was this possible? How could all of his dreams come true in one night? He had thought his wishes contradictory to each other and both so far out of his reach. His love for this man had grown over the last year as he had watched him fight their mutual enemy and then help to rebuild their world. Seen him grow into a man, strong and desirable.  
    The green eyed man stepped forward and he stumbled back, afraid he wouldn't be accepted by this beautiful man. "No offense or anything, but this isn't a permanent thing unless we decide it is, right? I mean, my friends tried to explain it to me but I wasn't really raised in the Wizarding world so some of these ritual and bonds and mates things are a little weird for me. I'm rambling. I'm sorry. Just a bit nervous." He motioned towards him, "Will you lower your hood so I can see you?" Pink lips smiled shyly in his direction. He took a fortifying breath and reached up slowly pulling the hood back to reveal the black penetrating eyes, overly large nose, and shoulder length black hair that framed his pale face. He watched as green eyes widened in shock then closed as the young man collapsed to the ground.  
   "Potter." He rushed forward and dropped to his knees beside the man. He ran his hands over the smooth skin, his fingers brushing against silken hair. "Wake up, Potter. Where's that Gryffindor courage? " He tapped the man's cheeks until the eyelids began to flutter.  
   Green eyes looked up at him and his heart fluttered against his chest. "It really is you." He pulled himself up to a sitting position and the other man scooted back. Green eyes closed as if mentally berating himself. "They knew. Somehow they knew," he whispered to himself. "They never would have gotten me here if Hermione hadn't quoted the part about it being a choice. 'Just try it,' she said. 'It'll be fun,' she said." He shot him a knowing glance. "Well, she didn't really. I think we both know Hermione well enough to know she wouldn't recommend anything just for fun. But she did say it would be a learning experience."  
    He felt the familiar sneer on his face, "Potter, shut up."  
   He frowned, "Oh don't do that, Severus. You look like a bitter old man."  
   "I'm sorry if I'm not what you were expecting," he stood and dusted off his robe. "And I am a bitter old man. Nor did I give you leave to use my name," he added as an after thought. Damn it. Why did it have to be like this? Couldn't it have been someone that might actually give him a chance? He felt his shoulders sag in resignation and turned towards the pillars marking the doorway. "Let's go then."  
   "Go where? I thought we had to make a decision about our future."  
   He snorted, "As if we don't already know the answer, Potter." He passed his ex student and heard the man scrambling to get up, no doubt eager to be done with this whole mess and away from his greasy ex professor.  
   "Stop." He froze. Double Damn. Not only was Potter his mate but he was also his dominant. He felt the blood rush to his groin. He suppressed a groan and turned to face the man. Just because Potter was the dominant didn't mean he had to go meekly. "How long have you waited for a mate?"  
   He sighed audibly. "Over twenty years, that should be obvious even to you."  
   "How long do you think you'll have to wait for another opportunity if you reject me?"  
   Why was he trying to talk him out of leaving? Wasn't that what he wanted? A way out. Why wasn't he taking it? "I'm not a dominant. I wont get another chance."  
   "Then why are you so eager to give up on us?"  
   "Us? There is no us, Potter. You do not want an 'us.'"  
   They stood in silence for several minutes, watching the other. He could see the anger filling the other man and a shiver raced down his spine. Green eyes flashed, "Come here," It was a calmly spoken demand and this place would not allow him to disobey. His feet were moving before his brain could comprehend the order. He stopped mere inches from the man. "Do not presume to tell me what I want. That is not your place. Do you understand? "  
   He bowed his head meekly. Damn it. "Yes." There was a soft gasp from the other man and his head jerked up to see startled green eyes.  
   "I'm sorry, Professor. I don't know where that came from."  
   He smiled weakly. "It is this place. It is trying to teach us our proper roles." He had to bite back a groan at the blush that spread across the high cheekbones.  
   "So I'm the..."  
   "Dominant," he supplied.  
   Pink cheeks reddened and green eyes looked away. "I just always assumed you would..."  
   It was his turn to blush, "You've thought about me like that?"  
   Green eyes scanned the moonlit sky and circle of stone around them. "This is like another dimension or something? "  
   "Something like that," he answered, wondering what was going on in that mind.  
   "And we were chosen to be together, and if we were going to even attempt a relationship honesty would be important. Hermione said communication was the key and Ron said to to with the gut.  They would know, wouldn't they?"  
   "Potter, what are you rambling on about?"  
   He turned his wide green eyes on him and his knees nearly dropped out from under him. "You should call me, Harry. At least here. Yes, I have thought of you like that. Often. The truth is, Severus, I didn't want to come tonight because I thought I would loose my chance with you. Not that I even thought I had a chance with you." He paused, taking a deep breath, "Is it possible you ever thought of me in that way?"  
   He had said honesty and communication. He nodded, "More than a few times." The dark haired man smiled goofily at him. Merlin but he wanted those pink lips pressed against his. He could see the flash of desire in the green eyes but neither moved. He ran a hand down his face. "Harry. I'm the submissive." He eyed the man waiting for the implications to sink in.  
   Understanding dawned in green eyes. "Oh. OH!" The Youth reached out and tugged his robe, pulling them closer together. He sighed as soft lips pressed against his, a tongue licked at his lower lip and he opened for him. He moaned as Harry's tongue swept into his mouth, caressing him and teeth nipped at his lips. Harry pressed his body against his and he gasped at the hard length pushing against him. He moaned as Harry's mouth moved down his neck, cool lips on hot flesh. Harry pulled back gasping.  
   "Can we... Can we do this here? Wait," Eyes widened in mild alarm. "Is it too soon? I mean, it's not too soon for me, I've wanted you for months. But if it's too fast for you I'll wait."  
   "Harry, if we do this it means we both accept the Circle's decision and will be bonded. This isn't a roll in the hay. If that's all you want we can deny the bond and go back to my place." _Please don't deny. Please don't deny._  
   Green eyes looked at him, hurt flashing in their depths. "Is that what you want? "  
   Honesty and communication, he reminded himself. He shook his head. "I've loved you for months, Harry."  
   The answering smile rivaled the moon with its brilliance. "As I have you, Severus. I was told the alter is the ideal spot to seal our vow," his blush deepened at the forthright words. Harry took his hand and pulled him towards the stone table. "Though I can't imagine it will be very comfortable. "  
   He smiled, "I will cast a cushioning charm for us, mt mate."  
   Harry stopped at the alter and turned around to lean his hips against it. The younger man pulled him against his lithe body. "I think I like this side of you, Severus. It's quite a turn on." He felt the blood rush to his groin. Harry pressed his lips to the sensitive neck, running his tongue over the salty skin. "Just think of the possibilities. You get to spend your days berating the new DA teacher and every night he gets to make you scream in pleasure. Oh," he pulled back to look into black eyes. "Do you scream, Severus? "  
   That Damn blush wouldn't stop. "I don't know."  
   Harry chuckled, "Of course you topped before. No one controls the great and powerful Severus Snape, Potions Master extraordinaire," he teased.  
   He pressed his lips to Harry's throat, "Only you."  
   Harry moaned at the admission and opened his neck for him. He lapped at the warm skin. "Mmm, Sev. I want your mouth all over me."  
   "Yes. Yes. I want to taste all of you. Please." His mouth moved over tender skin.  
   "My robe."  
   He reached down and pulled the robe over Harry's head, careful not to knock his glasses off. He made to drop it to the ground but Harry stopped him. "Don't loose that. I look pretty good in silver, don't you think?"  
   "Oh yes," He agreed. He placed the garment on the alter and pressed his lips to a pink nipple, sucking on the tender bud. He pulled back, the need for approval overwhelming him."You'll tell me if I go to far? "  
   Harry nodded. "Yes. Yes, you are doing great, Severus. I think, since you have a bit more experience, I will give you free reign for now." He smiled slyly, "Just save the whips and chains for the bedroom."  
   He blushed at the teasing tone. "Yes, sir."  
   Harry moaned, his cock twitching at the submission. "Put your mouth back." He lowered his mouth to the hardened bud and suckled at it obediently. His hand hovered over the naked stomach, just close enough to let his dominant know he wished to touch him. "Yes, touch me," Harry answered the unspoken plea. He pressed the hand to the hard plane and moaned in relief as he caressed the warm skin. He slid the hand up to tease the other nipple. Harry writhed beneath his touch. Harry's hand was in his hair and the next second he was tanked away from the warm body. "Cast the charm, Severus. I want your mouth on my cock." He quickly cast the cushioning charm as Harry moved onto the altar. "Take off your robe and transfigure a cushion, I don't want your knees getting scratched up." He eagerly pulled the robe over his head and tossed it at his feet before it changed into a pillow. Harry reached out and ran his fingers along his cock and he moaned at the sensation. "Severus." He looked up, "Not until I tell you." He nodded his understanding and dropped to his knees, anxious to have Harry filling him. Harry spread his knees and he eagerly reached out and grasped the already leaking cock. "Ah yes, Sev. That feels good. Stroke me." He obeyed, running his hands up and down the silken shaft. He bit back a moan and immediately Harry's fingers were under his chin raising his head to catch his eyes. "I said I want to hear you scream and that means any noises leading up to it. It's okay to be vocal." He flashed that golden smile, "I like it." He smiled and ran his thumb over the moist tip. Harry closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Merlin that was sexy as hell. He moaned, letting the sound slide past his lips to echo against the stones around them. Harry smiled at the sound and he moved his hand, watching as it slid over the slick member. He licked his lips in anticipation. "You want that?" His head shot up to see smoldering green eyes watching him.  
    He nodded. "Oh, yes. So very much, Harry."  
    A hand slid into his long hair, "Then take it. Suck me down your throat until I come, Severus."  
    He lowered his head and greedily sucked in the swollen cock, Harry hissed in appreciation. His tongue ran over the engorged flesh, tracing the vein along the length. He swallowed the shaft, the soft head brushing against the back of his throat. Harry moaned as he sucked on him, pulling him deeper. He pressed his hands to Harry's thighs, his thumbs brushing against the ball sack. "Oh, yes. More, Severus." He stroked him again, moving his fingers over the sack to cup him and massage the balls. Harry bucked against him and tightened his grip in the black hair. "Fuck, Sev." He moaned deep in his throat and hips bucked again. He moved over Harry, sucking the cock into his throat and gliding his tongue over the length as he pulled back. "Ah fuck, Sev. I'm going to...oh. Shite. Yes." The cock pushed down his throat as Harry emptied himself on a moan. He sucked the sweet nectar down, licking any spillage from Harry's cock before letting him slide from his lips.  
   Harry curled his fingers in his hair and pulled him up, pressing their lips together. Harry groaned at the taste of himself on his tongue. The younger man pushed himself off the alter and turned them around so his back now pressed against the cushion charmed stone. He slid back onto the makeshift bed and Harry followed him, sliding between his legs. They finally broke the kiss, gasping for air. Harry pulled back, green eyes taking in the pale body beneath him. The light from the moon cast a silver aura around Harry and his breath caught in his chest at the sight. _So beautiful._  
   "You look amazing sprawled out beneath me. I could get used to this," the soft chuckles sending shivers down his spine. He raised his head to press delicate kisses to the quidditch hardened abs.  
   "Harry, can I ask a question?"  
   "Mmm Keep doing that and you can ask as many as you want."  
   More kisses. "What are you?" A stroke of the tongue.  
   "W-what?"  
   "May I bite you? Just a tiny one."  
    A sharp intake of breath. "Yes."  
    A tiny nip at the tanned skin. "Your elements."  
   "Gn-nomus and un-undine." Fingers danced across hot flesh. Of course he was. He should have known. Eyes as green as fresh morning grass, small stature, the sensual almost effeminate body that moved with such grace. His Elemental opposite. "What about you, Severus?"  
   He suckled at a spot further up the torso, stealthily making his way back to the nipples he craved. "Sylvestri and Vulcanus," he answered in between kisses and laps.  
   Harry pulled back, his delicious torso out of reach. He pulled his eyes away from the glistening skin to drown in green orbs of sensuous delight. "A True Match. " He gaped at him. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Sev. Sometimes I actually do pay attention to 'Mione." He studied the man for several long seconds. "Do you want an Aether, Severus?" He blushed and looked away. "Severus." He felt Harry lean over him, his warm breath tickling his ear when he spoke. "Do you want me to give you a true Aether, Severus? You have to answer me. I need to know if we want the same thing."  
   He swung his eyes back to see pleading and need echoing his own rough emotions. "Yes, Harry. I crave a true Aether. I feel incomplete without a child from my True Mate," he answered honestly.  
   Harry visibly relaxed and pressed his lips to his collar bone. "I wish to be a father too, Severus. I think I will enjoy giving you an Aether," a wicked gleam entered his eyes and his mouth covered the older man's, tongue sliding in and out. He pressed his hips up, rubbing his aching cock against Harry's already hard member. Harry's hand slid between them and his fingers rubbed against his hole.  
   "There's some... I have...oh, shite," he couldn't think to get the words out so he pressed against Harry, pushing the man back so he could raise up a fraction. He held his hand out, " _Accio_ lubricant." A small bottle rose from the ground and he caught it, holding it up to Harry.  
   Pink lips smiled down at him, "My Sev, always prepared." He brushed a strand of hair back and kissed the pale skin. Harry took the bottle and poured some in his hand before moving it back to the quivering hole. He moaned as Harry's finger finally pushed into him.  
   "oh, Harry. "  
   "You like that?"  
   "Yes."  
   "You want more?" Before he could answer a second finger joined the first.  
   "Oh, yes." His hips shot up.  
   "Mmm. So responsive, " the fingers moved inside him, stretching him. " I think you will be a screamer. Do you want to scream for me?"  
   His hips writhed beneath Harry, "Yes. Yes. Make me scream, Harry. I want to scream your name while I spill my come all over us. I want to scream your name while my arse clenches your wonderful, big cock. I want to scream your name as your seed fills me."  
   "Oh fucking hell, Severus." A third finger pushed inside and Harry fucked him, his fingers finding the prostate and pressing against it.  
   "Oh, Harry. Yes. "  
   "I-I can't wait anymore, Severus. I need to be inside you."  
    He nodded, "Yes. Yes." He felt empty when Harry pulled his fingers out but a second later something larger and more blunt than his fingers was pushing into his hole. He moaned. "So good, Harry. Oh, don't stop."  
    Harry chuckled over him. "I don't think I could if I wanted to."  
    He felt Harry's large cock stretching him as he pushed in. "oh, bloody hell, Harry. I bet none of the other boys would take a shower with you."  
    Harry's breath was ragged as he moved over him. "How- how did you know? They stopped after fifth year."  
    "Because with a prick that big they had to feel inadequate. Oh, gods yes. Right there."  
    Harry's balls brushed against his arse and he knew the man had finally bottomed out. "It still fits you, doesn't it?"  
    "Perfectly," he answered as he thrust his hips up.  
    Harry pressed his hands to the hips. "You need to learn patience, Mr Snape."  
    He moaned at the harsh tease. "Yes-s, s-sir."  
    "Oh fuck, Sev. Fuck it, you can learn patience another time." He pulled out and slammed back into him.  
    "Harry! "  
    "Yes, Yes, I like that. Say it again." He withdrew and slammed back into him again.  
    "Harry. Harry. Harry. " Harry thrust into him with each repetition of his name. He could feel himself aching for release. "Harry, please. I need to...oh please, Harry. "  
    Harry's hand reached between them and grabbed his cock, pulling on it. "Scream it, Severus. "  
    "Oh fuck, Harry. HARRY, YES." His entire body shook as his release shot out, coating them both in the sticky substance.  
    Harry rose on his knees, dragging his legs up to rest against the lithe shoulders. Harry's fingers slid through the milky substance and he brought them to his mouth, sucking them clean as he pounded into his mate. "Oh, so good, Severus. I can't wait to take you in my mouth. Oh fuck." Harry began to move faster, nearing his own orgasm. "Oh Severus. Oh yes. oh, Sev." He tossed his head back, the moonlight bathing his face in an ethereal light, as his body pulsed inside him, filling him with his seed. Once spent, Harry collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around his mate and held him close.

    When they woke, they were laying on their sides, Harry snuggled into his warmth. The moon was low and he knew they needed to head back. He wasn't sure about the flow of time in this magical place but he was anxious to get back and start his life with his new mate. He wondered if it was okay to place a chaste kiss in his lover's body. There were so many things he wanted to do with his Harry. They would need to sit down and discuss their boundaries. But Harry had given him free reign for the time being. He decided to risk it and pressed his lips to the delicate skin of the shoulder. He felt Harry stir and tensed, prepared for the admonition.  
   A soft hand patted his thigh. "It's okay, love. You may kiss me anytime you like. Sometimes initiative is good."  
   He smiled against the warm skin. "Thank you, my Harry. I like kissing you."  
   "I like kissing you too, Severus. But I think our time grows short here and we must leave."  
   He nodded, knowing Harry was right but still missing the warmth of his body as he rose to retrieve his robe. He stretched down and grabbed the pillow, transfiguring it back into his robe and slipping it on over his head. He looked up to meet dark eyes. "What is it, Harry?"  
   Harry shook his head, "I was just thinking how I'd like to tie you to the bed and kiss you until you were begging for me to fuck you."  
   He felt the blush fill his cheeks and Harry giggled. "I do love your blushes, Severus." Harry stood, his silver robe sliding down his body to hide the delicious sight. He held his hand out. "Come. Let's go so Albus and Hermione can gloat."  
   He took the proffered hand and they began to walk towards the doorway that would lead them back to the real world. "Ms. Granger is here?"  
   "Of course. Who did you think the Place Holders were?"  
   He shrugged. "I didn't really think about it. I suppose the other is the youngest Mr. Weasley."  
   "Oh yes. Percy was so jealous Ron was getting to be a part of such an interesting ritual. I imagine Ron will be gloating for years."  
   A faint blue light glowed between the stones that marked the doorway. Harry stopped them as they reached it.  
   "After you, my love. I will see you on the other side. Wait for me? "  
   He pressed his lips to Harry's "Always."

   The moon was still high in the sky as he stepped through. Once again he was at the open end of the horseshoe but this time, he faced the alter. The blue robed Elder stood near the alter with the two white robed figures, their hoods thrown back to reveal a riot of dark hair and red hair that gleamed in the moonlight. There was a hand on his elbow and he turned to see Harry standing beside him, a smile on his face.  
   "We are outside of the magic's influence now?" he questioned. "If you wanted to tell me to drop to my knees and suck your cock you wouldn't feel a backlash?"  
   He shook his head, curious about the line of question. "No. Why?"  
   Harry turned his body to face him. "Because when I say this I want you to know it is real. And when you answer me I want to know it's what you really mean. Severus Snape, I love you and I want us to walk up to that alter right this minute and complete this bond before anyone has the chance to make us doubt our love or try to tear us apart. Will you be my True Mate?"  
   The happiness that welled up in him slipped over in the form of tears that Harry reached up to wipe away. "I love you too, Harry James Potter, and I would like nothing more than to take you home as my husband tonight," He leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry's for a quick kiss.  
   Harry slipped his arm around his waist and they made their way through the scattered crowd, the Elementals that were able to catch their eye gave small nods of congratulations. Albus turned to greet them with a huge grin.  
   "Ah. About time, lads. We were wondering when you'd get back."  
   He rolled his eyes. "Who won the bet?"  
   Harry chuckled beside him. "Oi. I did," Weasley announced excitedly. "Mione said it wouldn't take long for Harry to pin you down and Dumbledore said the two of you were too stubborn but the Circle wouldn't let you leave til you had it all worked out. But I told them there was so much sexual tension between you two it'd take about ten minutes before you were all over each other but then you'd both need time to recover."  
   "Mr. Weasley, there is no need to be crude."  
   "Hit the nail on the head then did I?" he smirked.  
   "Albus," Harry spoke up, probably saving his friends life, "we would like to complete the bond tonight."  
   There was a quick squeal from Granger as Albus smiled, "Of course, my boy."  
   Harry turned to him, "Was there anyone you wished to have here, Severus?"  
   He scanned the crowd until he saw a red robed figure approach and smiled. Harry turned as the Witness approached and pulled back their hood.  
   "Professor."  
   "Well who did you think the Witnesses were, Potter?" Minerva asked as she smoothed her hair back. She turned to Albus. "I assume we are performing a bond closing."  
   "Yes, I believe Professor Snape wishes to trap young Harry before he changes his mind."  
   Weasley snorted, "Couldn't change his mind two years ago when it was a harmless crush, sure as hell won't change it now he knows it's destiny."  
   "Language, Ronald," Minerva reprimanded.  
   Harry smiled up at him, "Destiny. I like the sound if that."  
   He smiled down at him. "Me too."  
   The bond closing was simple. A short declaration of their acceptance of their bond and a vow to keep each other safe and protected. Minerva wrapped him in a hug when it was done and told him to take care of young Harry. He had to hold back a snort. As if the man wasn't fully capable of taking care of himself. Albus promised to have Harry's things moved onto their chambers the next day, or technically it would be that day, and gave him a pointed look when he told them to take care.  
   Granger pulled Harry into a tight hug and told him not to worry and that "Professor Snape will take care of you."  
   Harry hugged his friends and walked back to his side. He flung his arms around his neck for a tight hug and a whispered conversation. "Why does everyone keep reassuring me that you will take care of me? Do they think I am afraid of you?"  
   He chuckled and whispered back, "Because it is the Dominants job to take care of his partner."  
   "But you're - oh." The loud laugh drew attention from the nearby crowd.  
   "Harry, you okay?" Granger asked her voice filled with concern.  
   Harry looked at him with pleading questions in his eyes. He sighed, "You may publicly assert your dominance over me this one time, Potter. But only to teach your friends to mind their own business and trust me when I say you will pay for it later."  
   He winked, "What? Am I going to have to work extra hard to make you beg?"  
   "Yes."  
   He seemed to think it over before answering. "I can deal with that." Harry turned to his friend, "Yeah, Mione. I'm okay. I just need to get Severus home. He's had a long night and I'm not done with him yet. Albus, please tell Poppy Severus will be in to see her tomorrow. I hope she's up to date on male pregnancy."  
   It was worth it to see the looks of varying degrees of shock on the faces. Except for Weasley who seemed inordinately proud of his friend. Harry leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Let's go home, love. I can't stop thinking about tying you up."  
   And with a shiver of anticipation he apparated them away from the Circle.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of played on the idea of Aether, I know it's essentially the same as Quintessence but just go with it please. :) I hope you enjoyed. (P.S. I read all comments and like to hear from my readers. thanks)


End file.
